


A Drop of Something Less Than Proper

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Lactation, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy catches Astoria breastfeeding; it deepens their bond while making it so very clear that Pansy was missing out on a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Something Less Than Proper

The party was to celebrate Scorpius’s official naming. He was a few month’s old now, and still a little cherub, though there were times when Pansy could see Draco’s smirk on his lips. The child would be a handful, she knew, but Astoria seemed up for the challenge. And as graceful as always.

Speaking of the blonde witch, Pansy looked around the room. She couldn’t see her friend or her godson anywhere, and wondered if Astoria had had to change his nappy. As much as she hated a mess, she felt as though she should go help her friend.

And if Draco wasn’t present, steal a kiss.

Astoria’s glow from pregnancy hadn’t diminished any, and Pansy thought she looked like a Madonna. Fertile and beautiful. Serene.

Pansy still wanted her after all this time, but it was hard to hate Draco for stealing her hand in marriage. They were pure-bloods and propriety was first. And, she knew that she was the one Astoria loved and curled up with while Draco surely had someone else. She wasn’t sure because he thankfully kept quite mum about it, which was relieving because if she had to lie to his face, that would crush her. Secrets were fine, but lies between friends were unforgivable.

Walking down the hall, she found Astoria in the nursery, but the blonde witch wasn’t changing Scorpius. She was feeding him from her breast. Something hot and needy filled Pansy’s gut and she froze in the doorway, staring.

“His court awaits him,” Pansy murmured, voice low as she stared as Astoria’s full breast and the way Scorpius was suckling. She wanted and it felt so wrong. Not even the infidelity felt this wrong.

Astoria chuckled softly. It seemed neither of them really wanted to disturb the quiet moment they’d stolen. Pansy was jealous of Draco then for having such a sweet cherub for a son and such a sweet woman for a wife. It was times like these, staring at the face of her need, that she remembered love was never enough in their world.

“They can wait until he has his full. Draco is still set to watch him this Tuesday if you’re up for our girls’ night. I’ve been ready for a glass of wine and a bit of time with you,” Astoria said, her eyes shining. The expression in them made Pansy’s heart choke every single time.

“Indeed they can. And yes, we’re still on. I can’t say ‘no’ to you,” Pansy murmured. It was utterly the truth and it slayed her. But, the idea in her head and her need for the other woman must be abated. Somehow.

* * *

Pansy set a bottle of wine out, and then shook her head. Putting it away again, she rang for tea to be prepared. Astoria shouldn’t have wine yet, not while nursing.

The floo flared just then, and rang while doing so as she’d set it to. Pansy walked into the floo room and helped her secret lover out of her robe. “Missed you,” she murmured while pressing a kiss to Astoria’s neck.

“Likewise.”

“You’re sure you’ll be okay for the evening? That Scorpius won’t need you?” Pansy didn’t want to step in the way of the bond between mother and child, even if she needed the mother desperately.

“He’ll be fine. Draco has him and there’s a bottle or two of my milk under stasis with them,” Astoria murmured, turning and leaning against the brunette. “His mother needs this time with her lover. You need this time too,” the blonde witch added before brushing a thumb under Pansy’s eye where the glamour didn’t quite cover how tired she was. “Work again? Blaise? Your mother?”

Pansy shrugged and pulled her in closer. “None of that. Let’s just enjoy this moment. Tea’s on.” Pansy sealed their lips, delighting in the feeling of rightness, the soft velveteen texture of the other woman’s mouth. “Come on. Let’s get out of the floo room.”

Astoria smiled and nodded, linking their hands together in the gentle way of hers that made Pansy’s bitter heart warm. And when they settled in the sitting room on a settee together, it was Astoria that broached the topic first. “You need something from me, but you’re worried I won’t approve. Am I right?”

Pansy flushed to her sheer mortification, and nodded. “It was beautiful, when you fed Scorpius. I want that.”

Astoria chuckled. “Silly Pans. When have I ever criticised your desire for me? Come here.” The way the gentle blonde crooked a finger was almost Pansy’s undoing. It was commanding and coy all at once, and Pansy relaxed. Forget that she was normally in control. This was a special moment.

Scooting closer, Pansy leaned against Astoria side and watched as her lover undid her blouse enough to bare a breast. It seemed Astoria had prepared for this, nursing cup on her bra already undone. Pansy had never felt more aroused.

Pansy reached out and stroked Astoria’s breast softly, caressing it before she gave it a squeeze. They both gasped, Astoria because she was always sensitive there, and Pansy because she hadn’t expected a drop of milk to form on Astoria’s nipple. She couldn’t help herself, leaning down to lick that drop away from Astoria’s breast. “You’re so beautiful, love. I hope you are able to have many children.” She had officially developed _a thing_ for Astoria being with child and the months thereafter.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Pansy asked. Astoria should have been a Hufflepuff, Pansy thought in moments like these when Astoria submitted to the desires of another so serenely. And yet, Astoria was setting the stage for this one. Surely the other woman wanted it just as much.

“You know how I feel about my breasts, Pansy,” Astoria murmured and Pansy felt the other woman’s fingers in her hair. She hadn’t lifted her head from Astoria’s tit yet, completely ready to suck it dry were that possible. Scorpius would still need some later though; it wouldn’t do to be greedy.

“I do know,” Pansy murmured, kissing Astoria’s exposed breast. “I love them as well.” Pansy punctuated the statement by squeezing Astoria’s breast and lapping up the milk that leaked out of it. “How do you get it so sweet?” Pansy blushed the instant she asked the question, and shook her head. “Forget I asked that.”

“A special diet, Pans, but you don’t care about that. Have a suckle, love.” Astoria brushed Pansy’s sleek locks out of the way and brushed a thumb over Pansy’s cheek. “I want this as much as you do.”

Pansy slid a hand underneath Astoria’s skirt, surprised to find her lace knickers damp. “It seems you do.” She grinned and nipped Astoria’s nipple. Standing up, Pansy dropped her own skirt. Then she bunched Astoria’s skirt up and and leaned over to straddle one of Astoria’s thighs, closing back in on that exposed tit. Nothing would stop this now for either of them.

Humming underneath her breath, Pansy kissed Astoria’s breast softly. “You’re so beautiful.” Her tone was reverent. This had become so much more than a simple fuck, not that Astoria ever was to her. Still, this was special and a communication of their bond on a baser female level that they’d never reached before.

After showing Astoria proper reverence, and listening to Astoria’s sounds to be sure she was enjoying herself too, Pansy lifted the blonde’s tit to her mouth with both hands, gently guiding the nipple between her lips. It took a moment to figure out how to properly suck to pull milk from Astoria’s body, but soon Pansy had it, sucking, squeezing, and frotting against her lover’s leg.

Astoria tangled her fingers in Pansy’s short hair and sighed softly. She had to focus on giving Pansy was she needed; if she became too aroused, she’d lose the flow of milk completely. Pansy knew it was a lot to ask of her lover, so, when she was close, and full, she pulled away and moved up Astoria’s body to kiss her soundly. “Thank you.”

The blonde nodded and Pansy smiled, tugging Astoria’s bottom lip with her teeth lightly. “Bedroom?” Pansy asked, grinning when Astoria nodded and moaned. _Yes._

Tugging Astoria up from the couch, she led her down the hall in her flat to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. With the candle-light set to a dim glow that made Astoria even ore beautiful, Pansy stepped forward and kissed her again before helping her out of her clothes piece by piece. “I love baring your skin this way. No one else can see you the way I see you.” She knew for a fact that sex with Draco was a perfunctory affair meant to bring along heirs. It was _duty_ and this was _love_. Not that she’d admit the latter aloud, mind.

Astoria nodded and moaned, melting under Pansy’s touch. Oh, how Pansy loved to make the other woman melt for her. It was delicious.

“Up on the bed, dear,” Pansy said, breath hot in Astoria’s ear. The latter witch nodded, crawling naked onto the bed and spreading out, those breasts calling to Pansy even now. Pansy watched and tugged off the rest of her clothing in a hurry. Now was not a time for grace and everything she wore was more replaceable than this moment ever would be; besides, she never turned down shopping. Or sex. Pansy loved to eat up every ounce of good in life, every delicious morsel.

And the morsel on the bed called to her strongly. It moaned her name and crooked its fingers. Pansy smiled at her lover. “Impatient?”

“Haven’t much more time. You know that.”

Pansy hated being reminded, but she tossed the gloom off like last year’s fashions. “I do.”

Pansy crawled up onto the bed between Astoria’s legs, spreading them and running her thighs up them. When her fingers hovered on skin just before Astoria’s cunt, she paused, teasing her lover. “And you know I love it when you beg.”

Astoria stared up at her lover, groaning. Pansy suspected that she wouldn’t get away with that normally, that normally Astoria would giggle, so the other woman must be just as turned on as she was. That was beyond gratifying, and Pansy leaned down to lick Astoria’s hip, inciting a low keening moan.

“Please, Pans. Don’t make me wait... Please?”

Pansy thought that the other witch always begged so prettily and nodded. “Since you asked so nicely,” she murmured against the other woman’s skin, smirking, “I’ll help you out.”

And she did, but not before repositioning herself so Astoria could finger her at the same time. Mutual pleasure was far more enjoyable.

With Astoria’s fingers in her cunt, Pansy held the blonde’s legs apart with her hands and dipped her tongue between Astoria’s silken, hairless folds. Long ago, she’d requested that Astoria remain smooth for her, and it pleased her to see that even after all this time, she still did. This was their first time together in months after all, since her friend has been so busy with her newborn.

What pleased Pansy more was how sweet Astoria still tasted, even after childbirth. She burrowed her tongue deeper, penetrating her with it so she could chase that taste, could taste it more strongly. It made her groan and the fingers in her halted for a moment as Astoria moaned and shuddered.

This thing they had between them was blazing hot. No man could ever compare and she cursed pure-blood propriety in that moment for stealing what should have been hers. But they couldn’t steal this moment. She would save it in a pensieve to watch over and over again, to warm her lonely nights when Astoria was with her husband and child.

Astoria’s fingers were grazing her spot now and it made it difficult to concentrate because she’d already been so close. One touch to her clit would see her lost to pleasure, surely. Moaning, she worked her tongue faster. Then she pulled back, sucking on Astoria’s clit while sliding two fingers deep inside her to rub her spot as well.

It felt like kismet when they both climaxed at the same time, and when they were done spasming, Pansy moved up the bed, pulling the other woman close. “Just stay like this for a few minutes. He can miss you a few moments longer,” she whispered, holding her friend stubbornly.

A nod was all the response she received before Astoria cuddled closer, but it was all she needed.

Fin.


End file.
